A Dash of Craz3
by craz3br0ny
Summary: John was a single pony in Ponyville, hoping to find some "true love" out there. Then Rainbow Dash took him in. Now will the "hot burning" love keep those two together? Will Twilight and Applejack help those two find that love? It's all up to Destiny
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

It was just another day in Ponyville, everypony was doing what the ponies in Ponyville do best, all except one. The pony's name is John Craz3. But Most of his friends called him John. He was feeling depressed for a while now. Since that almost everypony indeed has "a very special somepony". He always walks alone to ponder his thoughts.

Suddenly, something caught his eye.

" _Woah, she's good"_

John thought as a some-what familiar cyan pegasus did a few flips in the air.

" _Where have I seen her?"_ he thought.

Suddenly, the pegasus seemed to stop in her tracks as she spotted John. A wide smile spread across the rainbow-maned pegasus as she noticed that somepony appeared to be admiring her. She cooly whipped her mane to the side as she landed in front of John.

"Hey!" she said, as if she was greeting a fan. "I noticed you watchin' me. I'm cool with it, though."

John blushed. "Heh, sorry. You're really good at flying, by the way." John glanced at the ground. The cyan pegasus happily took the compliment.

"Hey, thanks! What's your name?"

"Um, I'm John Craz3, but you can call me John."

"I'm Rainbow Dash!"

"Rainbow Dash…" said John. His left ear twitched at the mention of that name. "Yeah, that's right! Rainbow Dash!"

"Well, you wanna hang out sometime, John?" asked Rainbow Dash." John enthusiastically nodded.

"Sounds cool!" John could have sworn he saw a light blush spread of Dash's face, but it could've just been the heat. It _was_ a pretty hot day.

"Hey, my friends would probably want to get to know you, too! I was actually on my way to a picnic my friends and I are having! Wanna trot along?"

A picnic? With Rainbow Dash? He considered the offer, but at the same time, John had already planned to get some pizza at Papa Pie's, and was excited to try the new "Deep Cheese Dish". Finally, he came to the conclusion.

"Alright, I'll come." John smiled. Dash squealed in delight as she pulled John across the grass.


	2. Chapter 2: The Picnic

They finally arrived at the spot where her friends are having the picnic.

"Hey, Rainbow!" shouted Twilight over the wind, at the sight of Rainbow Dash and an unfamiliar face walking along her side, slowly making their way up the hill.

"I told you I would drag you all the way here!" Dash said, tugging at John's tail.

"I didn't think you meant, literally!" John argued, laughing all the way.

They all stood there awkwardly as Rainbow Dash and the anonymous colt joined them on the picnic blanket.

" _Is that Dashie's coltfriend?! Omigosh I didn't know she had one!"_ Pinkie thought, grinning.

None of them dared to ask anything, but after a good two minutes, Applejack decided to break the ice.

"Uh, Rainbow?" Applejack asked cautiously, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Who in the hay is that?"

Rainbow Dash explained, "Girls, this is my friend, John. John, these are my friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle."

"PRINCESS Twilight Sparkle!" Pinkie interrupted.

Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Well, um… it's very nice to meet you." Fluttershy said hesitantly.

"Yes. It's always nice to meet a new face." Twilight added.

"And it also nice to see that you two are dating." Rarity added.

Both Rainbow and John blush when they heard Rarity said "dating".

"Uh..this isn't a date.." Rainbow Dash said shyly. "We just met...and we're just, ya'know, hanging out."

"Uh… yeah!" John said, almost disappointed by that statement. "Yes, we're just friends."

But Twilight and Applejack knew that deep down they deserve to be together.

"Twi," Applejack whispered to Twilight. "Ya noticed something strange between those two?"

Twilight started to look at both John and Rainbow Dash.

"You mean that they can't stop staring at each other?" Twilight asked.

"That and when Rarity said the 'D' word, they blush." Applejack replied.

Twilight notices the blushes coming from both John and Rainbow Dash. "Yeah. I can see it now."

Then Applejack said to the Mane 4, "I think John and Rainbow need some help if they really do love each other."

The Mane 4 agrees.


	3. Chapter 3: Applejack's Talk with Rainbow

It has been 3 hours since the Mane 6 and John Craz3 were at the picnic. But the Mane 5 were concerned about Rainbow & John because of how they acted when they're together, and they wanted to help them both. But how?

Then Twilight Sparkle had gotten an idea!

"Applejack, you, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie will try to help Rainbow, while me and Rarity will try to help John. And once they're ready, me and AJ will set up a romantic spot for their date." Twilight briefly explained.

"Then I'll make the proper dating attires for the 'lovebirds'." Rarity added, knowing that "fashion" is needed.

"I'll help too! You can't have a date without food and cupcakes!" Pinkie hyperly explained.

"Alright, but I might have a talk with Rainbow. Just to help her on their 'love journey'." Applejack told the Mane 4.

"Sure Applejack, and I guess I'll do the same with John." Twilight agrees.

A day passed, and the two "lovebirds" were following their same routine. Work, break, chat, repeat. It always been that way ever since they first met. But today was different.

Rainbow & John had gotten a message from Twilight Sparkle saying that she need to see John at her castle, and Applejack needs to see Rainbow at Sweet Apple Acres.

Dash and John don't know _why_ they're needed, but Dash knew that with AJ, it could be another "Daring Pony" challenge, and she also knew that with Twilight, it could be studying, reorganizing, or anything that Twilight does for "fun".

The two thought about it and figured, "Why not? What have we got to lose? Heck, at least they still don't know that we have a 'feeling' for eachother." The two went off, hoping to make it for loss time.

Rainbow had finally arrived at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Hey AJ, I'm here. So what's up?" Rainbow asked.

Applejack stood in silence. Then she said, in a most honest voice, "Rainbow, me and Twilight know you two love each other"

Rainbow stood in shock. "D- Does anypony else know?!" she asked.

"Just me, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie." AJ answered.

Poor Rainbow Dash was scared out of her whitz. But she realized that Applejack _is_ the Element of Honesty. She would never lie.

"As one of your PFF's, I wanna tell ya that this John fella is a good looking guy." AJ said.

Then Rainbow began to wonder "He is kinda special. I mean who else wouldn't be my big fan and a good friend?"

"Well me, and my friends are here to help you with your new 'coltfriend'." Applejack told Rainbow.

"How?" Rainbow asked.

"Well me, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie are gonna help ya out, while Twilight and Rarity is doing the same for John." AJ explained

"And you're sure you can get me and John together?" Rainbow asked.

"Sorry Rainbow, but once you two are ready, you two are on your own." AJ said, with the most honest voice.

Rainbow gulped. But she was confident. Confident enough that he'll love her.


	4. Chapter 4: Twilight's Chat

John had finally arrived at Twilight's castle.


End file.
